An Apple For An Apple
by poke-a-spark
Summary: Raven is troubled by an assignment in Home Evil-nomics involving an apple, and Apple gets her hands on something she's not supposed to. To top it all off, Raven's magic seems to be acting up more than usual and Apple starts thinking about things she really shouldn't. F/F.


**An Apple For An Apple**

**Summary**_**: Raven is troubled by an assignment in Home Evil-nomics involving an apple, and Apple gets her hands on something she's not supposed to. To top it all off, Raven's magic seems to be acting up more than usual and Apple starts thinking about things she really shouldn't. F/F.**_

_**A/N:**__**Saw EAH in my Top Picks on Netflix yesterday and gave in to boredom, and when I found out that my Microeconomics test today was postponed due to a snowstorm, this was born. I find the Apple/Raven ship adorable. So… enjoy. Or don't. Up to you.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with it, nor am I making a profit off of this story.**

**0-o-0-o-0**

Violet eyes stared unblinkingly at the seemingly innocuous fruit resting on her dark bedspread, her intensely focused gaze oddly accompanied by a blank expression. Her attention was captured solely by the plump fruit before her, and yet her thoughts were half-formed and scattered, the cacophony of words and images blurring together in her mind until she was left feeling an odd sort of disconnected calm. It was an amusingly baffling contradiction, being at once focused and unfocused, troubled yet calm. And yet, thanks to being BFFA with the very epitome of zany contradictions, the thought barely captured her attention for more than a moment before being subsequently categorized as unimportant and slipping once more to the back of her churning mind.

Bright late afternoon sunlight slipped out from behind greying clouds and spilled through Raven's window, illuminating the bottom of her dark bed in a cheery golden glow. The light caught and reflected off of the apple before her as if it were drawn to it, the red skin acquiring an almost otherworldly gleam in the impromptu spotlight.

_Apple_.

Another contradiction in her life, one that was unfortunately not solely limited to plaguing her waking thoughts but also took flight in her vivid dreams.

Destiny dictated that she would turn this seemingly innocent fruit into a weapon, and eagerly use it with malicious intent upon one of the few people who she cared a great deal for, and who also happened to be one of the _very_ few people who returned the sentiment. Just the very thought of the fruit and what she was supposed to do with it immediately made her stomach drop and churn and caused her to feel physically ill.

_Revulsion. Self-Loathing. Worry. Fear. _

It always amused her in an ironic, saturnine sort of way that such a small thing could bring about so many negative emotions in her, the so-called next 'Evil Queen'. What kind of Evil Queen felt so strongly and negatively about her supposed weapon of choice? Was as disgusted and afraid of the small fruit as she was?

Well, to be completely honest, she didn't fear the fruit itself but she did fear what it stood for. She didn't _want_ to be the Evil Queen. She didn't want to hurt _anyone_, despite the fact that her expected transgressions were not only welcomed but _encouraged_ by her destined target. Even the thought of poisoning Apple, her sometimes naïve and obliviously insensitive yet fundamentally good roommate made her brow furrow and her heart clench.

Apple and the rest of the Royals didn't understand, and constantly second-guessed her choice to shuck destiny in favor of chasing her own happy ending. They thought her a selfish – and, ironically enough, _evil_ – witch for refusing to 'do her duty' and be evil. Now on top of fearing her they also looked down upon her and her unintended movement, turning up their noses at what had become known as Ever After High's Rebel faction.

Raven shifted slightly as emotions slowly started to leak through her false calm, the blank face morphing into a troubled expression complete with furrowed brow. Lying on her stomach whilst resting her chin on her crossed arms, she continued to stare at the apple in front of her, thoughts still scattered near and far.

What they didn't understand was that it wasn't a choice for Raven. Not wanting to end up imprisoned and alone, homeless and hated – that was a choice. A no-brainer, really, but still a choice. Breaking away from her destiny and thus 'ruining' the lives of the others in her story was also a choice. Poisoning Apple with a poisoned apple? _Not_ a choice. _Never_ a choice.

It's not that she _wouldn't_ poison her friend, it's that she _couldn't_ poison her friend. Any friend, really, though there was an oddly intense sort of unpleasant feeling when it came to the thought of poisoning Apple specifically. Growing up the way she had, with her evil destiny looming over her head since before she could even talk, had shown her the value of true friendship. People feared and hated her for who she was supposed to be, so when she found those few people who genuinely liked her for who she was, well…

She tended to latch on to them, give them her all, and stubbornly refuse to let go.

Perhaps that was a character flaw of hers, Raven mused, but alas it was the way it was. Everyone expected her to poison her friend and she couldn't even stomach the thought of going through with the action, never mind how temporary or non-lethal it was. In fact, she almost received a failing grade during her Home Evil-nomics class that day because they were working on a sleeping curse and Baba Yaga handed out apples for them to practice on. For more than half the class she had sat there and refused to even touch the apple that was placed on her desk. It was only after she was held back once the class was done and spoken to by the teacher that she very reluctantly agreed to complete the assignment on her own time and hand it in the next day in order to save her from a failing grade.

Had she known that the fruit of her labour would twist her into such a state earlier, she would have taken the F and be done with it. Homework assignment or not, the blasted fruit was dragging down her mood and unleashing thoughts and emotions that she normally kept tightly controlled. The Kingdom-be-damned fruit was just _sitting_ there in front of her and it already had her in a tizzy.

Despite her negativity, however, the apple itself was immaculate; the spell had gone on without a hitch on her first try, her traitorous magic no doubt reveling in the fact that it was predisposed towards such curses. It was perfectly proportionate and looked almost supernaturally succulent. It's vibrant and glossy red skin ready to entice prospective victims with its promise of an explosion of juicy and flavorful flesh.

The light from outside suddenly muted as the low-hanging sun once again became hidden behind a slow moving yet progressively graying cloud in the darkening sky, causing the apple to lose most of its otherworldly glow. As if a spell were broken, Raven finally blinked and averted her gaze, her tense expression relaxing into a nearly unnoticeable frown. Wrestling her thoughts and emotions back into order, she released a weary sigh as she pushed herself up into a seated position before throwing her legs off the side of her bed and standing up.

Glancing at the clock and quickly estimating how much time she had left before her roommate returned from her not-so-spontaneous shopping trip, Raven blinked in surprise. She had spent a lot longer than she first realized lost in thought, and would have to rush through her shower if she wanted to finish before Apple returned. Moving her stiff limbs, she quickly gathered some clean undergarments and a worn yet comfortable pair of shorts and tank top before retreating to the connected washroom.

**0-o-0-o-0**

Wrapping her long purple and black hair up in a towel, Raven quickly dressed in her pajamas before opening the door and exiting the washroom, steam curling outward and around her bare legs. Coming up short for a moment and blinking, she was only slightly surprised that her roommate had arrived before she finished, and even less surprised to find that their once tidy room had exploded in a mess of shopping bags. Allowing an amused smile to play at her lips when she noticed that Apple's bed seemed to be the epicenter of the chaos and that her roommate was sprawled across her contrastingly clean bed, Raven walked across the room and sat at her desk.

Unwrapping her hair and draping the damp towel across the back of her chair after vigorously trying to rub out as much moisture as she could, the Rebel picked up her brush and began the sometimes arduous task of detangling her long damp locks. "I take it your shopping trip was a success, then?"

"Oh yes!" Apple White responded, her satisfied grin audible in her voice. "Briar was right; that new shop they just opened up a few streets over from Ashlynn's was amazing. The selection of cute clothes was totally worth the long lines and crowds."

Raven was about to open her mouth to comment when Apple continued speaking, so instead the dark-haired girl just smiled a small smile and continued to listen somewhat intently. Though shopping wasn't really one of her interests, she cherished moments like these where she and Apple weren't fighting over the validity of destiny and their story, and so willingly gave the other girl the floor.

"I wish you would have come; we would have had a hexcellent time," Apple said with a slight pout before her naturally happy disposition began to once again shine through and her lips twisted once more into a smile. "I did pick you up a few things anyways. They are going to look absolutely _spelltacular_ on you!"

"Apple, you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to," Apple cut Raven's light protests off before they could really begin. She knew from experience that if she let Raven start, they could argue over the matter for hours before her frenemy inevitably gave in with an exasperated sigh and a small yet genuine thanks. "I _like_ buying you things."

It was the firm honesty in Apple's voice that swiftly and efficiently took the wind out of Raven's sails. Shaking her head slightly with a light exasperated sigh, Raven gave in without a fight. It wasn't like she didn't like what her friend insisted on buying her, it was just that she didn't find it necessary for Apple to spoil her like the princess insisted on doing. "…Thank you, then. I'm sure I'll like whatever you picked out for me."

"You're very welcome!" Apple chirped, delighted. Scrambling into a seated position, she tossed the core of the snack she had been munching on into the small trash bin beside the desk before rummaging through one of the bags and pulling out items as she announced them. "I found this really cute skirt and top that I think would just look so spelltacular on you! I also picked you up a couple of pajamas since I noticed that you needed some, and also a… hmm, where is it…"

Startled, Raven completely tuned out her roommate's happy ramblings, her complete attention now focused elsewhere. Brush slowly slipping from her fingers as her face paled rapidly, Raven took a deep breath and blinked. To her dismay, the apple core was still there, innocently resting among a bed of discarded paper and pencil shavings.

"Apple." Her voice was weak and shaky.

"I thought it was in this bag. I know I saw the clerk put it in with the fuzzy socks…" Apple mumbled as she continued to look through her bags, not having noticed that she was being spoken to.

Another shaky inhale and Raven's head snapped up, her gaze zeroing in on her preoccupied roommate. This time when she spoke, her voice was louder and edged with barely contained hysteria, a faint glow of purple magic appearing unnoticed around her shaking hands. "_Apple_!"

"Huh?" Apple blinked and looked up, her head tilting in confusion. "Yes, Raven?"

Raven hastily cleared her throat of the lump that was trying to settle in. "_Please_ tell me that the apple you just ate was something you picked up in town, o-or in the Castleteria."

"The… Oh!" Apple's confused look melted into a sheepish expression, her tone turning apologetic. "I'm sorry, Raven. It just looked so good that I couldn't help myself. I'll replace it, I promise."

A small strangled sound escaped Raven's throat as her face paled even further. "No…" _No_. this could _not_ be happening.

"No?" Apple asked confusedly, having heard the whispered word and misinterpreting it. Was Raven saying that she didn't have to replace it? Than why was she acting so…

"No. Oh no. Nonononono_no_." Raven's breath hitched as her eyes slammed shut. How could she have been so stupid as to have left the apple out in the open? No wonder Apple couldn't resist the temptation; not only was the spell specifically designed to lure in its victims, but like her and casting the curse, Apple was more susceptible than most to the temptation of the succulent fruit.

"Raven?" Alarm bells began ringing in Apple's head and her tone shifted again, this time in slight worry. "Are you alright?"

Breathing erratic, Raven showed no signs of having heard her friend at all. Instead, she was mentally beating herself up in a downward spiral of self-loathing. She should have _known_ that something like this could have happened, should have been prepared for the possibility. She should have put the apple away as soon as she finished cursing it. She shouldn't have taken _any_ chances with it, despite the fact that she had assumed that she would finish her shower before Apple returned. Now Apple was… She had…

A light whimper escaped the otherwise silent girl, prompting Apple to snap worriedly into action. Nearly jumping off the bed, she rushed around to her seated friend and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, jumping as the purple glow around her friend's hands shot up to where they were in contact. Nervously eyeing the purple magic now enveloping her hand in a slight tingly sensation for a short moment, she resolutely pushed that specific worry to the back of her mind and went back to focusing on what was most important at the moment. "Raven? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Not receiving a response, Apple's fingertips accidentally brushed against Raven's neck as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Eyes widening at the rapid pulse and short hurried breaths, it suddenly occurred to the blond princess that her friend was in the middle of a panic attack. Not knowing what she should do but moving on instinct brought on by a friend in need, Apple wrapped her arms around her shaking friend and sunk to the ground, the other girl following her down without a struggle.

"Shh, hush now. Its okay, everything's alright. There, there." Apple cooed softly into the panicking girl's ear as she held Raven close in her lap with one arm, her free hand rubbing slow soothing circles on her back. "Come on, deep breaths. Deep breaths. Everything's fine."

Raven was lost in her mind, drowning in guilt and sorrow. Apple had eaten the poisoned apple, the one that _she_ had cursed. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and yet she could see bright spots dancing across the back of her eyelids. She felt lightheaded yet strangely sluggish and heavy. She couldn't _breathe_.

"Shh, Raven. It's okay- you're okay." Apple's voice remained clear and soft as she attempted to comfort her friend despite the increasing amount of worry she was feeling, the near constant flickering of purple magic no longer even registering as she focused solely on trying to calm the other girl down. "Breathe. Breathe for me, Raven."

Slowly, Raven became vaguely aware of the arm holding her securely against another person, and of the circles being rubbed against her back. And as she became aware of those relaxing sensations despite the intensifying dizziness and burning lungs, she also realized that someone was trying to speak to her. White noise slowly faded into a familiar sounding murmur, though the words were too distorted to make any sense of. Uncooperative fingers twitching slightly, she forced them to clench into the material of the other person's shirt as she leaned in closer to the offered comfort and continued to gasp for air.

"Come on Raven, _breathe_."

Breathe.

The word echoed in the witch's hazy mind. She was _trying_ to breathe, but her lungs wouldn't listen. It was like she had forgotten _how_ to breathe. The arm around her tightened as she felt the body beneath her slowly rise and fall, and somehow the knowledge of what was happening pierced the haze. Slowly and painfully, she managed to wrestle her short heaving breaths under control as she attempted to mimic the deep exaggerated breaths of whoever was holding her.

In and out. In and out. In and out. In, hold it, and out, slowly.

Oxygen once again reaching her brain as she began to finally calm down, Raven opened her mouth and attempted to clear her throat before croaking out one low word. "A-Apple…?"

"Good girl, Raven. I'm right here. Breathe, you're okay." Apple murmured in relief as her friend began to win in her struggle to normalize her breathing.

Relief flooded Raven's body at the confirmation that her roommate was not in a cursed sleep, though a very small part of her was amused that the one person most adamant on her being evil had just called her a good girl. Melting into the extremely welcome embrace without shame now that she knew who was holding her, Raven's breathing once again took a turn for the worse as tears began streaming down her cheeks. As if a switch had been flicked, she began sobbing in frantic relief, her head turning slightly to bury itself in the junction of Apple's neck and throat.

She had never been so happy in her life to have failed at an assignment. She was aware that her magic was often temperamental and had a tendency to act without her precise instruction, but she had been so _sure_ that she had done the curse correctly. The signs had been there and she had felt her magic leaving her and being absorbed, but she _must_ have been mistaken. Fairytales, was she _ever_ glad that she was mistaken.

It took nearly twenty minutes, but Raven's sobs finally slowed down until the only evidence of her breakdown left were the occasional sniffle and hiccup as well as her red eyes and tearstained cheeks. Apple's soft coos and continued ministrations had played a pivotal role in reassuring her and calming her down. Now exhausted from the mental and physical anguish she had just been through, Raven tiredly shifted in the embrace, muted surprise suffusing her when the arms around her tightened in response. Only aiming to make herself more comfortable, the spent witch had no problem following Apple's silent request and gladly relaxed into the embrace once more, her head now resting against the fair girl's chest. The low yet stead beating of Apple's heart soothed her even further as she blinked her heavy tear-laden eyelashes and sniffled.

"Are you okay now?" Apple whispered concernedly as she shifted one of her arms so that she could run her fingers through her friend's still damp hair, gently untangling the occasional knot hidden in the otherwise silky tresses.

There was a small pause before Raven slowly nodded, a light hitch in her breathing as she sniffled. She was more than okay now that she knew that she hadn't actually poisoned her friend. She also now knew without a doubt that she had made the only choice she could on Legacy Day if this was her reaction to her so called destiny.

Apple sighed, a relieved smile stretching her lips as she squeezed the emotional girl closer in a tight hug before continuing her soothing caresses, her hand now alternating between petting Raven's head and stroking her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raven blinked tiredly, a quiet hiccup turning into a light yawn. Both the exhaustion brought on by her emotional outbursts and the comforting stroking were serving to lull her into a state of semi-awareness. Did she want to talk about it? No. No she did not. She didn't even want to _think_ about what her actions could have wrought.

Getting a slow shake of the head in response to her question a few moments later, Apple reluctantly acquiesced without a fight. While she was dying to know just what had overcome her friend, she also knew that pushing Raven too fast and too far was a sure-fire way to get the usually mellow girl to stubbornly push back. Instead, she remained quiet as she continued to hold the calming girl until her back began to ache and her legs started to go numb.

"Raven?" Apple whispered into the otherwise quiet room as she shifted in discomfort. While Raven was surprisingly light, the position she was in propped up against the wall was beginning to get to her.

"Hmm?" Raven hummed absently with eyes closed, on the verge of drifting off in the comforting embrace.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Apple teased lightly, receiving a delayed noncommittal hum in reply. Sighing in amusement, she stopped her ministrations and shifted the other girl off of her lap so that she too was leaning against the wall. A slight involuntary whine escaped Raven at the unwanted movement, causing Apple to smile in fondness at her frenemy.

Standing up with a wince, Apple stretched her stiff limbs before shaking them lightly in an attempt to get the blood flowing once more. Stifling a yawn of her own, she looked down at the prone witch and reached for her hand. Grasping the limp appendage, she gave it a light tug. "Come on, Raven. You'll be much more comfortable in your own bed, and I don't think I can get you there without your help."

Tugging once more, Apple watched as hazy violet orbs slowly fluttered open. The other girl blinked slowly a few times before finally somewhat focusing her gaze on the blonde.

Raven yawned and lifted her unoccupied hand to rub at her tired eyes, her voice a low mumble. "…Apple?"

It usually frustrated Apple when her frenemy refused to act evil, but in this instance the future queen couldn't dredge up anything worse than fond exasperation for the adorable sight before her. Voice unintentionally gentling, she gave another light tug on Raven's hand. "Come on sleepyhead, let's put you to bed."

Raven blinked slowly before finally half-nodding in comprehension, a nearly inaudible 'okay' falling from her lips. Gripping the hand holding hers, Raven allowed the princess to pull her upright. Stumbling into the other girl, Raven let out another yawn before mumbling an apology.

Apple kept a hold of the stumbling Rebel's hand as she guided her the few short paces to her bed. Finally letting go of the tiredly swaying girl, she cleared off the bags of clothes she had bought Raven and turned down the dark purple blankets. Reaching for the witch, she guided her into bed and waited for her to relax into the mattress.

"There you go," Apple murmured quietly as she raised the crisp sheets and tucked Raven in. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against the pale forehead beneath her before whispering. "Sweet dreams, Raven."

Eyes closed as she quickly began to drift once more, Raven mumbled a reply. "Sweet… Dreams... 'pple…"

**0-o-0-o-0**

Raven's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Chest heaving and mind clouded with images meant to torment, she frantically attempted to claw her way out of the constricting tangled sheets while the heavy darkness seemed to press down upon her. Purple magic flared to life at the insistence of her panicked emotions, throwing the covers across the room and beating back the darkness with its comfortingly familiar glow.

Panting heavily, Raven pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Hiding her face in her arms, she let out a strangled whimper, her magic flowing up her arms until she was covered in a glowing purple aura. Why-oh-_why_ did her mind have to torment her with such horrible images? It wasn't enough that she had slept fitfully for days after having viewed what her destiny had in store for her during Legacy Day, but now her mind just had to go one step further.

Swallowing thickly, feelings of guilt, disgust, and an overwhelming sense of terror settled heavily in her gut. Now she would never be able to rid herself of the very vivid images that even now plagued her mind.

_Fair Apple falling to the floor of a quant cabin in the woods in a dead faint, a dark red apple with a bite mark rolling out of her limp hand and across the floor._

_Seven dwarves and an abundance of woodland critters standing morosely around a beautifully made glass coffin, a deathly pale and still Apple White resting within._

_And as always, off to the side was a gleefully smirking Raven-_no_, _Evil Queen_ gazing at the heartbreaking scene in triumph…_

Mumbling a terrified 'no', Raven all but threw herself sideways off of her bed. Scrambling shakily to her feet, she rushed as fast as she could to the bed on the other side of the once again clean room. Coming to an abrupt stop at her friend's bedside, Raven took in the image of the peacefully sleeping princess, her loose blonde curls glinting hauntingly in the purple light.

She looked so calm. So peaceful. So _lifeless_.

Chest constricting, Raven was gripping the other girl's shoulder and shaking it before she had even fully thought to move. "Apple. Wake up."

Receiving only a faint exhalation for her troubles, Raven's terror flew up a few notches, her shaking becoming harder and more frantic as the seconds ticked by. "Apple! Wake up, _please_!" Raven whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes for a second time that night. "_Please_ wake up. Please…"

Apple stirred from her deep sleep and opened her eyes a crack. Squinting at the bright purple light above her, she mumbled, confused. "Raven…?"

Choking back a sob of relief, the dark witch collapsed upon the prostrate girl and clutched her like a frightened child would a beloved plush toy.

Releasing an involuntary exhalation of breath at the sudden weight upon her chest, Apple struggled slightly to release her pinned arms from her blankets. Raising them once they were free, she embraced the shaking girl atop her, unconsciously making comforting noises in the back of her throat. Bleary eyes finally adjusting, she took in the fact that it was still dark, the only visible light being the now almost familiarly tingly purple glow surrounding the girl in her arms.

"A nightmare, hmm?" Apple assumed quietly as she yawned. "I should have expected… what with the way…" Yawning again, Apple fell quiet and struggled tiredly with the blankets pinned beneath the other girl. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling, she finally managed to free her blankets and cover Raven as well.

Feeling the other girl immediately snuggle closer as soon as the soft barrier was moved, Apple struggled to tuck the both of them in before relaxing with a sigh. Slipping her arms back around the lightly shivering girl, she yawned once more before tiredly mumbling what she hoped were comforting words.

"There, there. S'okay now. Mmm… here. Was just a ba-" Apple trailed off into another yawn, her eyes blinking slowly as the purple magic began to dim and fade. "Bad dream…"

Feeling the weight on top of her slowly relax and get slightly heavier, Apple breathed a sigh of relief and finally closed her eyes once more. Relaxing further into her soft blankets and comfy bed, she drew the unconscious girl in her arms closer and snuggled into the sweet smelling dark hair with a sigh of content. It was not long before she too drifted off once more into the land of slumber.

**0-o-0-o-0**

Unbeknownst to the now peacefully sleeping girls, a miniscule purple spark danced along a discarded apple core before melting back into the oddly unblemished flesh.

**0-o-0-o-0**

_**A/N:**_** This was **_**supposed**_** to be a one-shot, but, well, it kind of decided not to be. Also, I intended this to be a Romance/Humor – no idea where Emotional!Raven came from – so when I get to the actual humor, I'll add in the genre tag. Besides that, there will be an abundance of fluff, I'll **_**try**_** not to make the characters too OOC, and I have no idea just how long this will turn out to be. **


End file.
